


That's friendship

by Soul_inks



Category: Cannon busters
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Robot/Human Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_inks/pseuds/Soul_inks
Summary: This fic is based on episode eight I'm not responsible for what happens afterSimple fluff involving Sam and PhillySlight angst





	That's friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I would just love to say this is my first work on here I am in no way a professional. So if you find any spelling errors call me out, feedback is welcome because i suck as a writer.

Sam enjoyed riding in Bessie every new day she saw more of the world with her news companions Casey and Philly the kid. Getting to see a new sunset of hazy violets yellow even pink like a painter lazily painted the sky. The hood of the pink Cadillac was down. Casey was driving while Philly slept in the back nursing a hangover.

in her head she thought about today's events how Philly taught her how to tease your friends. 

sam couldn't describe how different that small moment was between them, Philly seemed happy for once even it was brief amusement for him.

Sam was always learning things from Philly Sam smiled to herself it was too quiet Bessie was the only one making any noise three more days, and she would get to see the prince Kelby again.

Sam glanced over at Philly he was such a mysterious friend maybe she could wake him up, so they could talk, Philly always said such mean things but that's how friends talk right? 

Slowly, and uncertainly Sam stretched out her hand to the base of Philly's skull his hair was so fluffy and huge the hand halted. It gave Sam an idea a light went off in her brain. which made her excited now more than ever she felt Philly was warming up to Sam and Casey.

With more confidence than before, sam landed her hand gently in Philly's hair she was shaking with excitement but cautiously looked up Philly was still snoring deeply he looked so harmless and peaceful.

Philly's hair felt how it looked fluffy and mangled not entirely soft but it was very Philly like. It suited him slowly and carefully she started playing with the straggly coarse strands of hair watching as Philly slept through it soundly.

Usually, Philly didn't leave his guard down but sleeping was a weakness he had Sam found that out while traveling with him unless you put a pillow on his face he would continue to snore audibly. 

Sam relished this moment because Philly would never let anyone touch his hair he was very strict about his stuff not to mention closed off keeping anything personal to himself.

Some times she worried about her new friend that was her nature after all Philly never really shared things and had a cold look on life he was always on the run or hungry and sometimes both that wasn't a way to live was it.

All of her friends deserved better Philly included. Absentmindedly Sam ran her fingers through Philly's hair, Sam might not have a heart, but she still cared and loved her friends profoundly.

" You smell and have a horrible attitude, " sam whispered teasing Philly without thinking about it this is what friends do Philly called it friendship 

That small thought made her delighted Philly was starting to come around surely it would last. 

Sam removed her hand from Philly's hair and sat it back by her side even more distracted now. 

Her curiosity was sated for the minute Philly did have fluffy hair just as she imagined she let out a joyful giggle he wasn't all rough around the edges. 

Her warm grin was interrupted by the sudden jerk of Bessie for a moment they skidded off the dusty road and poor Philly was knocked over into the floor. Which startled Sam.

Casey fought the wheel for control and got it back on the road once they were steady again without turning her head she said sorry in. a panicked voice 

Sam spoke up " it's okay we're alright Casey" Sam replied happily 

Philly got up from the floor and rubbed his back grumpily clearly annoyed " speak for yourself " he proclaimed

Sam took this moment to glace over at Philly careful not to get caught staring as he took the cream seat across from her plopping down hastily unbothered.

Sam beamed Philly didn't notice a thing thanks to Casey being a great friend as always.

Except for those sharp eyes, we're trained on her zeroed in on her sam froze did he notice...

" What are you smiling at me for " Philly blurted out clearly irritated already by Sam which wiped the smile from her appearance 

Sam had upset her friend again without even knowing or doing Anything of real harm. 

Scooting back in her seat Sam decided to leave Philly alone giving him space as he called it

Philly let out a long exasperated sigh drumming his fingers on his leg in indifference. Those narrowed eyes didn't leave Sam and although she was more than aware that Philly was staring at her she avoided looking back.

Philly needs his space clearly she repeated in her head shoulders drooping. 

Maybe nothing had improved between them that made her feel a weird sensation she couldn't guess what it was only that it made her circuits all crappy. 

" You look like shit," Philly grumbled in a slightly upbeat tone like he was trying to improve the mood

Rubbing the nape of his neck slowly Philly let out a rumble of nervous laughter Sam finally looked him in the eyes 

Philly just teased her and that's how friends talk to each other 

Sam smiled and parroted Philly " that's friendship " Sam was unable to contain her big goofy grin looking for a reaction in Philly who was now unable to look her in the eyes now 

" did I say that, " Philly said in incredulity with an uneven voice 

Sam nodded " yes you did Philly " 

Philly crossed his arms mumbling something Sam couldn't quite catch 

Up in the front part of Bessie, Casey turnbuckle laughed at the wheel which made Philly sit up and shout. " Try not to wreck my car this time " Casey only laughed again in response 

It was common knowledge that Philly was way worse when it came to driving. 

With a huff, Philly sat down stretching his arms then stopped midway as if he remembered something important 

Sniffing the air like a bloodhound Philly looked around then as if gears were turning in his head until something clicked Philly ceased moving completely. 

" What the hell Someone messed with my hair " Philly cried out glaring around the car and in slow motion turned to look at Sam in the eyes she was the logical choice with Casey driving after all. 

Sam flinched from Philly's sudden outburst then recovered as best as she could " I am deeply sorry Philly it was me did I do something wrong " 

Sam watched philly's tense frame for signs he would yell at her again instead Philly's tension melted from his shoulders and his body was relaxed again and his face went all red like he overheated. 

About to ask about his sudden change in behavior Philly dismissed her with a wave of his hand. 

Then Philly did the weirdest thing with a yawn he laid back down in his previous sleeping spot in front of Sam staring into space with a grin stretched on his face.

" It felt nice you can make it up to me by........." Philly was fast asleep again.

Sam could tell by the slow rumble of Philly snoring She giggled so Philly didn't mind if she played with his fluffy tangled hair she would have to invite Casey next time real hair was so different.

It was late into the night now a sky full of beautiful stars looked down at them to create an ambient mood. The wind slowly swished her hair back and forth. It was a calm peaceful night no wonder Philly went back to sleep she would have to get some as well just for fun. 

Sam matched the rhythm of Casey's humming and raked her hands through the nest of philly's hair softly humming with her friend Casey. She had an amazing day with her friends learning how to tease and keeping Casey close. 

When she looked down again she had to look twice no way Philly was smiling in his slumber.

Sam quickly chased the idea that Philly was fake sleeping out of her head. 

What a wonderful coincidence Philly must have had a fun day as well that was comforting he was always prickly and irritable it was a nice change to see him smile. 

Maybe just maybe they would be even closer friends one day.


End file.
